User blog:EmpressBluefeather31/Goodbye... For Now.
Hello everyone. As I stay up late typing this, sleep deprived, hungry, and tired, I realized something. I came here to make friends and be in a community. I am debating whether to leave roleplay or not. It has become overly dramatic and stupid, roleplay has no point. I am sorry Richard for stirring up shit. I think roleplay was fun while it lasted, but it is just stupid and does not compare to real life. As I say this, I would like to say that I am quitting roleplay, possibly for good. This fake drama causes stress and Leonhard coming back made me realize that I am just wasting my precious sleep and roleplay held me back from really living my life. I truly love all of you guys, I really do. But alas, like Lawrence, I must go too. I have to focus on my studies and trying to heal from the loss of my cat, and living my life to the fullest. My grades would slip when I would stay up on the wiki, and I felt like I wasn't completely living my life to the fullest. I will miss all of you. If I come on chat, think of me not as Hannah Bluefeather, Empress of Austria, the love of Richard Venables, but as Hannah, a girl from a small state, who joined a game community to share the love we all had for Pirates Online and the community itself. The friendships we have made. As I type this, my hands hurt a lot, and it pains me to say this, but the wiki and roleplay in general are not what they used to be. I am sorry for hurting anyone's feelings or fueling drama and stirring up the shit (pardon my French). It was a great 6 years playing and roleplaying with you all. If you ever need to contact me write on my message wall. I have to get up at 8 am to sing at a graduation and pack for winter break, and it is 3 am and I am sleep deprived, so I thought it would be fitting to leave now. Fair winds to you all, and thank you for always supporting me and being there for me through thick and thin. For that I am forever greatful. Don't cheat, don't lie, don't use hate for your actions. Go out and chase your dreams. Follow them, live your lives to the fullest, and love with all of your being. Spread kindness and light and love in the world. Be the best person you can be and never stop persevering and believing in yourself. Thank you for all the bad and good memories we have shared. It has been one hell of an adventure, and I had a lot of fun. Thank you all. I might change my mind further down the road, but that is for another time. And now, I am off to bed. Goodbye, for now. Love, Hannah Category:Blog posts